Room For Rent
by amanduhh1221
Summary: Bella's world is flipped upside down when her boyfriend kicks her out of their apartment. Forced to temporarily move back home and lick her wounds, Bella plots a way to start over. Again. An ad at the grocery stor offers her hope as she answers the one simply titled, "Room For Rent". What happens when she ends up being the only girl in a house of two brothers? Short chapters/cannon
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One**

**Short, deal with it, this probably all will be. **

"Bella I think you should move out."

Bella's head snapped up, her eyes glaring at her boyfriend of a year. "Excuse me?" Did she hear him right?

"I've been thinking about it for a while, and I just don't think we're good together anymore."

"What does that even mean?"

Mike shrugged, pouring himself a cup of coffee. "You can sleep on the couch or whatever, but since _you_ moved in with me, it's my apartment..."

Without a conscious thought, the cup of coffee that was in her hands was on his shirt and the butter knife that was resting on her toast was clenched in her fist. "Why are you telling me this now?" She hissed.

His beady little blue eyes were wide in fear at the sight of her raised fist. "I uh, met someone?"

Bella fell into her seat, defeated. _He met someone_. "What's her name?"

Mike's entire face changed as he spoke. "Her name is Jessica, and she's an amateur photographer and a journalist part time. She's so beau-"

Bella kept her gaze on the ground as tears started to form in her eyes. She wasn't in the mood to hear about how perfect this new girl was, and how much she was lacking. "Fine."

Bella dropped the butter knife as she stood up from the table. In the most reserved tone she could muster, she wished him good luck and told him she'd be out by dinner.

The only issue she could find with her plan was where all her shit would go. While she could fit it all in her truck, if she was forced to sleep in it, she didn't want her potential bed to be taken up by her things.

Swallowing her pride, Bella picked up her cellphone and dialed the one number she knew by heart. More tears started to fall as a familiar rough voice filled her ears.

"Bells?"

**Reviews are better than rough voices.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

**Daily updates, yes? - hopefully I'll be able to stay a chapter ahead. Enjoy!**

"I can help you sweetheart, you don't have to shoulder all that yourself."

Bella shook of her father's offer, picking up another hamper full of her things and bringing it into the house. "I can do it on my own."

The heavy sigh that left her father's lips went right up her back. "I understand that Bells, but you have a lot of things, and I hate seeing-"

Bella dropped the box she was in the middle of removing from her truck. "Dad, seriously. Back. Off."

Hovering was an understatement, a gross understatement for what Charlie was currently doing. Ever since she pulled into the driveway of her childhood home, Charlie stood next to the garage, hands in his Levi's, his mustache twisted down in a frown. All he had said since her arrival were different offers to help, which had the opposite affect.

He was driving her crazy.

"This is just temporary." She mumbled under her breath as she placed the last box in front of her old bed. The comforter was still the ripped, thick purple piece of cloth since she last slept there.

"I haven't told your mother. I figured you'd uh, want to tell her once you got settled."

Bella closed her eyes, taking a deep breath to tamp down the urge to punch her father. "When does she get home from work?"

Charlie's face contorted in pain as the tone of her voice. He stole a glance at the small analog clock in the corner of her room. "Half-hour."

Great. "I need to hit the store, get a few _lady_ items." Hopefully that subject would be a strong enough deterrent to Charlie.

"Oh, sure." He blushed a light red, his hands reaching into his pockets and finding a twenty. "Here."

Bella bit her lip, grabbing the money and kissing her father on the cheek in thanks as she sped down the stairs and out the door.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

**I'd first like to say, that I'm not writing for _you_. I'm writing for myself and putting it up here because I want to.**

**I've had so much writer's block over the past few months, being able to shovel this out even if it's only a few hundred words a day means something to me.**

**To everyone who has alerted this story, thank you. It really means a lot considering you've only gotten the first two chapters. **

The scenery that Bella passed on her way into the center of town was a welcome sight. The green was such a stark contrast to the white and brick buildings Seattle offered. It brought a light smile to her face, plus being able to have her windows wide open and not fear inhaling smog was refreshing.

It wasn't a long drive to the local Stop & Shop, but it was a bear to find a parking space within walking distance to the entrance. She circled the parking lot at least twice before finding a suitable space.

Bella kept stealing glances at her watch as she ambled her way to the grocery store. She didn't want to endure the third degree with her mother. Charlie may be the Chief of Police, but Renee's interrogation techniques could beat his to the ground with their bare hands.

As she slipped through the electronic doors, her eyes were assaulted with different flyers offering jobs, animals and apartments. The one ad that stood out to her the most, was simply titled, "Room For Rent".

There was one number quickly written on the a half sheet of paper, pinned crumpled to the board. It looked shady to say the least, but it was "room" instead of apartment.

Her eyes scanned over the last name "Masen", assuming that was who was offering the room. She wrinkled her nose and took a few steps away, but her steps faltered. She was interested. Very interested.

Against her better judgement, she unpinned the ad and folded it in her pocket, making a mental note to call "Masen" whomever once she got home.

Renee could fire question after question. The paper in Bella's coat pocket was her ticket back out into the real world. Or, as she thought about it, back out into the less accepting reality she was terminally faced with.

**These will stay short. I hate to say it, but if you don't like that, then don't tell me. Just click the little red "x" and get on with your life.**

**Next chapter, dinner with Charlie and Renee. **

**Reviews are better than ads.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

**Oh look, it's longer. **

**Apparently I'm gonna update whenever I wanna...**

Once Bella had unpacked some of her things and changed into some yoga pants and her UW sweatshirt, she prepped herself for dinner. There really wasn't any way to avoid the onslaught of questions, her abrupt return home was sure to create, so deciding to be the bigger person, Bella slowly stalked downstairs to her doom.

"Bella? Honey, what are you doing home?" Renee instantly engulfed her in a tight hug that left her gasping for air when she was finally released. "Is everything okay? What about that boy of yours? Did something happen?"

Bella cringed at the mention of "her boy". He sure as shit wasn't her's anymore. "Yeah, uh did you start dinner? I'll cook something for uh old-times sake?"

The look in Renee's eyes proved her attempt at changing the subject was futile.

"Honey tell me what happened?"

Bella closed her eyes as she sat down at the kitchen table. Her fingers traced over the grooves in the surface as her lips slowly said "he met someone".

"Oh Bella..."

She cringed as her mother's voice tapered off. That was half the reason she didn't want to go home. She didn't want to hear apologies from her parents that really had no basis. She didn't want to meet their pity filled gazes constantly.

Shrugging off her mother's arms, Bella walked towards the refrigerator, hiding behind the door to wipe her eyes dry.

How to put this nicely... "I don't want to talk about it. He kicked me out, I left. Now I'm here and I'll be out of here as soon as I find a new apartment." Or as soon as she calls "Masen".

Bella stole a glance at her mother, cringing at the hurt expression on her face. Her arms were wrapped tightly around her torso, her hazel eyes brimming with tears. "But we just got you back."

Charlie quietly made his way into the kitchen. Taking one look at Renee's expression and he pulled her into his arms, smiling sadly at Bella. "It's true baby girl. You never visit or call."

"So now I'm the bad guy?" Bella clenched her hands into fists. "You two never tried either. It's like once I started at UW I couldn't get out of here fast enough."

Renee went from hurt to angry almost instantly. "That's not at all what we wanted. We just wanted you to be strong and independent and able to be on your own! That's all we ever wanted, you to be _happy_."

"I thought I was." She whispered.

Her parents rushed to her side, pulling her into an awkward group hug. "You'll be okay sweetheart." Both her parents kissed the top of her head. "We promise."

**Reviews are better than promises.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five**

**The call...**

Bella took a deep breath as she listened to the persistent ringing in her ear. When it came to a stop she felt her heart begin to hammer in her chest. "Hi, I'm Bella Swan, I saw your ad that you have a room for rent?"

Bella bit her lip to stop herself from exhaling heavily. She said all that in one breath and she could feel her face starting to turn blue at the oxygen deprivation. She didn't want to breath heavily on the phone so she moved it from her mouth, only returning it when the person on the other line finally spoke.

A velvety voice answered noncommittally with a quick, "Yeah, we do." He cleared his throat. "Um do you want to check it out today or...?"

Bella's eyes went wide as she looked at the pale white walls of her childhood bedroom. "Today?"

The voice chuckled. "Yeah today." Pause. "We just put the ad up this morning, sort of surprised to get a response this early."

"Sure!" Bella cringed at how excited she sounded. "I mean, I'd love to see it today."

"Can you be here for noon?"

Bella nodded into her phone, then rolled her eyes at herself, realizing the man couldn't see her. "I'll be there." She said before hanging up.

She wrote down the address on the paper of the ad she had pocketed from the grocery store and tried to contain her excitement. It wasn't until she remembered she had to tell her parents, then her possibility high, tanked.

As quickly as her relationship with her parents seemed to be on the upswing, her happiness got in the way. But she couldn't think like that. She was twenty-six, she couldn't stay at home forever. Just twenty-four hours under her childhood home's roof was proving to be a challenge in and of itself.

But her thoughts seemed to like staying south, because she soon realized that while mister phone-sex voice made her want to crawl through the phone, fall onto her back with her legs wide open in front of him, there was one question that was the most important about this new "room for rent" situation.

Who the hell is "we"?

**Next chapter has Edward!**

**Reviews are better than holding your breath.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six**

**Meetings..**

Bella knew she should feel guilty for lying to her parents yet again to get out of the house. She could only milk the "lady issues" for another two days tops before they'd pick up on the fact that she had three full boxes of tampons under her bed.

But she had to admit, she was slowly becoming proud of herself for following through, even if it was and _is_ for a lie. She had never really tried or wanted to try to stand up to anyone. Even her parents. Maybe it was a sign that she was changing, transforming for the better. Becoming a butterfly after shedding her cocoon of false comfort. Or maybe-

_Focus._

Bella bit her lip hard in concentration as she looked over the house. She was considering renting a room out of a house. Where as far as she knows a sexy man and at least one other occupant were currently residing.

_Shit._

"Grow a set. You need this." Bella said quietly to herself as she finally gained enough courage to open the door of her truck.

Her eyes stayed glued to her feet as she walked up the cobblestone path to the front door. The house was a white cape-style two floor, two car garage that really screamed "bachelor pad". There were no flowers anywhere and the only decoration on the entire front of the house was the black mailbox.

As she raised her fist to knock on the deep tan colored door, it swung open revealing the most beautiful thing she ever saw. Clad in only a towel and the body that god granted him; Bella felt her jaw go slack. She could feel every muscle in her body clench in his mere presence.

He was a god, just inches in front of her and there was probably nothing, not a thing he could do to become any more appealing.

Then he opened his mouth.

**Reviews are better than pretty things.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven**

**So uh, to say the ABSOLUTE least about all the attention I've been getting, *****grabs a box of tissues***** cannot even begin to thank you all. **

**Like seriously, email after email once I update, like EVERY CHAPTER. It's been six, and I already have, you ready for this? … 3304 hits, 27 favs, 42 alerts and 19 reviews. I mean, you can't make that up! **

**Can I just say, holy fucking Jesus shitting Christ. **

**THANK YOU!**

**PS, this one's a little longer. Enjoy!**

"You're Bella Swan I presume?"

Bella was at war with herself between rational thinking and "I haven't had attention in a year" sexually deprived Bella. The drop dead gorgeous man in front of her was forcing all coherent brain function out the window.

It wasn't until the stranger cleared her throat that she realized she had yet to answer. "Oh! I am, yes. That's me. Bella Swan."

His emerald eyes seemed warm as they skimmed over her body in two long swoops. She couldn't tell if she was angry at his inspection or if she wanted to strip on the front steps and give him a better view.

Sex God extended his right hand, his left holding his towel securely around his waist. "Edward Masen."

_Please just drop the towel, please. _Bella thought quietly, silently praying something would happen like a strong wind or a bug flying in front of him to make him lose his grip.

"Nice to meet you." Bella squeaked out.

This crooked, like half of himself was fighting the fact, smile appeared on his lips. "You can come inside, I'll go uh, get clothes."

Bella dutifully followed behind him admiring the view the terrycloth offered of his ass. "Damn."

Edward stopped walking. "I'm sorry?"

_I said that out loud?_ _Fuck fuck fuck. _"Oh, nothing."

Bella frantically waved her hands in front of her face, hoping he'd drop it and turn back around.

"You can make yourself comfortable, I'll be down in a second."

Bella nodded and did as he said, awkwardly seating herself on part of the L shaped couch. She clutched her purse close to her body, letting her gaze wander over the room. Just like the outside, the inside was plain. But where the outside was clean, the living room was littered with beer bottles, pizza boxes and t-shirts everywhere.

Bella tried to relax, tried to imagine herself here but she still had to know who else would be here. She could handle sex on legs. Well, she could _try_ to handle sex on legs. But if it was his girlfriend/boyfriend/fuck-buddy/whatever that was the second part to the "we" then she'd hightail it out of here.

She wanted to believe she had a slight chance. Or at least have the opportunity to ogle him without the guilt of knowing he wasn't on the market.

"You ready for the tour?"

Bella looked up at Edward, hoping she wasn't visibly drooling. He donned a pair of faded Levi's and a tight black t-shirt, displaying everything she had familiarized herself with just minutes earlier.

"Uh, sure?"

Bella stood up, smoothing down the white blouse she decided to wear as she hung her purse over her shoulder. She let herself get lost in the sounds of his voice as he told her about how long they'd been there, how old the house is, how much rent would be and if she was seriously considering it.

"I am actually, but you kept saying 'we'. Who else lives here?"

Edward smiled and the look on his face made her stomach drop. "Oh you'll meet 'em in a second."

**I like cliffhangers don't you?**

**Reviews are better than black t-shirts and empty beer bottles.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter Eight**

**Roommates!**

Bella watched Edward jog to the front door all smiles with a heavy heart. That was until he yelled "Bro!"

"Please don't let that be some pet name." Bella chanted under her breath as she slowly sauntered to the front door.

A booming voice said, "Eddie, you finally got some!"

Bella blushed when she realized the other huge, intimidating beast of a man at the front door was referring to her. "Oh, no we don't, I didn't…"

Edward elbowed the beast in the ribs causing him to double over. "No dick, she's looking at the other room."

"Ah." The burly man waggled his eyebrows and extended his hand. "In that case, I'm this one's brother, Emmett. Nice to meet you, beautiful."

Bella blushed at his words. "Nice to meet you also."

"Did my brother give you a tour of the place?"

Bella nodded, avoiding eye-contact with Emmett. While he didn't really seem threatening, his sheer size was enough to make her uncomfortable in her Chucks.

"So what do you think? Ready to sign the papers and give this house a feminine touch? Edward was supposed to be the leader in that department but he started slaking recently."

Edward punched his brother again, this time in the shoulder, the slight smile on his face betraying his fake anger.

Bella thought about the room sex god aka Edward had shown her. It wasn't terrible, it was actually pretty decent. It was bigger than her room back home, bigger than the bedroom she shared with Mike, plus it had its own bathroom.

That was a big selling point.

She could paint it whatever colors she wanted and could have her pick from the extra furniture they had stored in the office, aka bedroom number four.

It was a scary though to live with two strange men, but she felt oddly safe in their presence. Edward was single (as far as she knew) and full of charm, and Emmett brought with him a sense of humor she missed greatly.

It wouldn't be a permanent arrangement, but for the here and now, it seemed right.

Bella looked at the two brothers with a grin. "So when can I move in?"

**Did you pick up on the mini foreshadowing in the previous chapter? Anyone? … "Oh you'll meet 'em in a second." "'em" Ha, I'm only saying that now because I just realized it even though it truly makes no sense… **

**It's late while I'm writing this because today is a good day and I'm taking advantage of the review high I've gotten from all you wonderful people. **

**Next chapter telling the parents!**

**Reviews are better than non-permanent arrangements. **


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter Nine**

**Loving Charlie and Renee in this chapter if I do say so myself.**

Bella took a deep breath as she forced the front door of her childhood home open. It was hard to believe twenty-four hours ago she was a blubbering mess unloading her things from her truck back into her childhood bedroom.

_How things can change so quickly…_ Bella mused to herself.

She needed to stay calm, cool and collected. Don't show them any fear and this would be a painless, in and out process. And she had to ensure they wouldn't find out she's moving in with two men.

"Mom? Dad?" Bella called out towards the staircase.

A bump and a few groans later and her mother flew down the stairs, her hair in crazy disarray, her shirt buttoned crookedly. One look at Charlie at the top of the stairs confirmed her suspicions.

Bella wrapped her arms around herself, trying not to vomit. "God! Really? While I'm in the house? Ugh how could you?"

Renee toed the floor, patting down her hair with a blush. "Well, honey you were out so we figured…"

"I thought you went to the store for some _things_." Charlie noted.

Bella ignored her father's comment. "Just because I was out?" Bella rubbed her eyes, trying to block out the mental images threatening their way through her thoughts. "Thank god I'm out of her tomorrow."

Charlie's eyebrows shot up and Renee's eyes went wide.

_Oh shit._

"Excuse me?"

Bella's eyes flickered between her parents, trying to choose one to settle on. Charlie might be saner, but Renee would possibly be more accepting of her living with to strangers. Two men, who were basically strangers.

"Bella?" Renee said, her voice full of pain and disappointment.

Bella's shoulders slumped in defeat instantly. "You didn't think I'd just move home and stay here forever? I like to think you both know that I am twenty-six. I need to be on my own."

"Honey you just got out of a relationship. Don't you think you need time to heal?"

Bella recoiled; the mention of Mike was like a slap in the face. "I don't need to heal, I need to move on. Move on and move out. I need to actually choose things for myself. Not for other people, not because of other people."

Renee obviously wanted to say something else, but Charlie shook his head and walked over to Bella. "If that's what you want, then all we can do is support you."

Bella allowed her father to pull her into a hug. She tried to hide her tears, swallow the fuckers back and forget about the Mike reference, but into the soft cotton of her father's shoulder she cried.

She hadn't hugged Charlie in so long, feeling his strong arms around her, being surrounded by the scent of his after-shave let Bella finally relax since she stepped into her home town.

**Next is pack-everything-back-into-Bella's-truck-and-say-goodbye-again-day.**

**Reviews are better than realizing your parents were getting down and dirty while you were out.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter Ten**

**To say I'm floored by the attention this story has been getting is an understatement. In all seriousness, you all are so wonderful, I couldn't ask for better readers.**

**But, uh just incase I didn't make it clear earlier, THESE WILL ALL BE SHORT. I'm not gonna fucking bend that shit for you people. I realize they're short, don't tell me they are, I'm not fucking blind. (#sorrynotsorry) **

**But honestly, you are all wonderful, I can't thank you enough, except by pumping out the chapters. Does that work?**

"Dad we went over this, two days ago I said I can do this by myself. I can-"

Charlie pushed the box he was carrying to the back of the bed of her truck. "I heard you the first time, baby girl, I heard you two days ago but since you're not letting us see your new place this is the least I can do."

Bella was still surprised how well her parents seemed to have accepted that stipulation. She used the excuse of wanting to successfully adjust to having roommates before introducing her parents to this "new chapter" or whatever spiritually accurate phrase Renee said in understanding.

_Way to be a bitch_. Bella tossed the bag she had in her hands onto her truck and turned to her father. With a lump in her throat she thanked her father and pulled him into a hug.

Her and Charlie weren't normally big on affection, but Bella felt he had developed a sweet spot ever since she came home and Bella wasn't minding it at all. Instead she was taking it all in stride, treasuring every time Charlie decided to hug her.

As Bella pulled the last cord taut her parents approached her with an envelope and open arms.

"Just a little something to get you started." Charlie whispered into her ear.

Bella hugged both her parents, pulling away from them with teary eyes. "At least we know I can come home and be welcomed." Bella said, trying to lighten the mood.

Renee dabbed at her eyes with a tissue, a small smile on her face. "You're always welcome home sweetheart. Always."

"Alright," Charlie's voice was ruff as he spoke. "Enough of this. Bells you should go and get settled. I want the address, home phone number and the names of everyone in that place first thing in the morning. Got it?"

Bella smiled as the chief of police made himself known. "Got it." Opening her door with a heavy heart, Bella slid herself into the drivers seat. She waved and blew kisses to her parents, waiting until she was off the road before letting out the breath she didn't realize she was holding.

When she pulled into the driveway of her new home, seeing sex god standing on the front steps, she knew this was the best decision she had ever made.

**Next up is move in day with a little sweaty Edward. **

**Reviews are better than Edward waiting for you.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter Eleven**

Bella tried to hide her surprise as Edward approached her. If only her blush was controllable, then maybe she'd be able to hide her obvious attraction to the man. Though attraction was a weak word. More like desperate need to touch in any way, appropriate or not.

But they were roommates.

Bella didn't want to complicate that. If something went wrong then she'd be back at home with Renee and Charlie and there was no proof that they'd all survive her moving back in a third time.

"Anything I can help you with?"

Bella jumped at his voice, she couldn't help it. The deep, alluring tones it held affected her in ways she never thought possible. "I uh, yes." Bella stammered.

Edward flashed her that crooked, face warring smile, pointing his thumbs to the bed of her truck with a questioning look. Bella just nodded, letting her mind work its way out of the sex god induced haze.

"So are you uh, originally from around here?" Edward asked, making eye contact as he put the box he was carrying down inside.

Bella shrugged. "Technically? I grew up in Forks which is about an hour from here. You've probably never heard of it…"

Edward chuckled and shook his head. "Don't take away all my credit, I've heard of it. Actually my aunt and uncle live up there. Carlisle and Esme Cullen?"

Bella's eyes went wide as she stared at the man in front of her. "You're related to Dr. Cullen?" That explains the inexplicable need to fuck him. Every member of that family was beautiful.

Edward looked bashful. "Yeah I am."

Bella blushed, letting the conversation drop. It was nice, working in silence with him. It wasn't awkward, and it offered many the opportunities to ogle the hell out of him. For once in her life she was grateful for the sun. It made his t-shirt cling to his chest and made his skin shimmer in the most appealing ways.

When they had finally finished, Bella watched, gaped was more like it, as Edward grabbed the front hem of his t-shirt and lifted it to his face. Her eyes roamed over the taught muscles of his stomach, watching them contract as he inhaled and exhaled.

He was beautiful.

"I can't thank you enough." Bella finally said once the front door closed behind them.

"It was nothing." Edward looked down the hall, scratching the back of his neck. "If Emmett didn't travel so much he would have done it all, but he's a sports reporter, so what can ya do?"

Bella nodded and picked up the box filled with her clothes. "I guess I'll bring this stuff up."

Bella watched his face practically perk up at her words. "I'll help you with those too. Don't want you totally stranded on your own."

Bella bit her lip and nodded, letting him lead the way. She had seen her room once; at least that was her excuse. She really just wanted to check out his ass.

His fabulous ass.

**Next up, awkward "goodnights". I love making them awko taco. **

**Reviews are better than making Edward go up the stairs first. **


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter Twelve**

**I'm sorry! Kinda…**

**Skipping ahead because well, I wanna and I can. (PS This is two days since she moved into the house. I was sick of "she's packing" "she's unpacking" "she's fucking eating cake". Like whatever. **

**I HOLD THE POWER.**

"New roomie! Getcha ass down here!"

Bella dropped the book she was reading and decided to venture downstairs to join her fellow roommates. She heard Edward go downstairs to join his brother at least three hours ago since Emmett had gotten home.

Edward had explained over their first breakfast together, that Emmett flew more often then he walked. He was practically on call: ready to fly, record and write at random days. Edward also took the time to explain the fact that Emmett liked to drink when he got home. Well, partake in drinking games.

Bella sighed at the memory of that breakfast as she closed the door to her room and stalked down the staircase. Her hand glided down the sleek wooden banister, and for a second, her eyes were drawn to the reflection on the surface. She was easily distracted tonight and she was afraid her new favorite distraction would be scared away by her possible drunk antics.

The two men were seated facing each other on the floor, their legs crossed, brows furrowed and jaws set. In each of their hands was a shot glass full of something. She couldn't tell if they were engaged in a staring contest or seeing who would break first, but as she leaned against the couch, Bella found herself giggling at their expressions.

They really were taking drinking seriously.

The last time Bella had actually had a good time drinking with friends was just before she started dating Mike. She still had friends at that time, before she allowed herself to be controlled by the beady-eyed dick. The instant she willingly moved into Mike's apartment, she practically felt the ties with her friends break.

They went from talking almost every day, to texting once a week to occasional emails, then nothing. The mental slap she received from the memories was enough to have her hands clench into fists.

"Yo! Hells Bells, where are you right now?"

Bella shook her head in an attempt to clear her thoughts before approaching them. She awkwardly shifted her weight before taking a deep breath and sitting down next to Edward, close enough that their knees just barely touched.

"Okay, here's the rules." Emmett slurred slightly. He handed her two shot glasses, filling them up with the same brown liquid they were knocking back earlier. "You blink, you drink. You laugh, you drink both. You drop your shot, you drink."

If the glazed look in his eyes was enough of a warning, they were getting shitfaced.

Bella was excited.

**Next up, truth or dare drunk Emmett style. There will be stripping and it will be fabulous.**

**Reviews are better than touching Edward's knee and taking shots. **


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter Thirteen**

**I have been terrible ABSO terrible replying to reviews. So from now on, I will reply to every fucking review so help me god. *****offers pinky***** I promise readers!**

**Trying to update every day, I make no promises. **

"You blinked!"

Bella groaned and gripped her stomach, unsure if she could really handle another shot. Save for the fact that she couldn't really tell whether her eyes were open or closed, she took Emmett's advice and downed the glass she had in her left fist.

As Emmett leaned forward to give her another refill, Edward pushed his arm back. "Emmett, back off." He shook his head, flashing Bella a small smile. "No more blinking bro."

"Okay, okay. New game. No more blinking." Emmett tapped his chin before shooting up with a shit-eating grin. "Truth or dare. But instead of drinking, we-we should… Strip!"

Bella felt the color drain from her face. She was drunk, that much she knew. She couldn't sit up, using the couch to hold herself upright. She couldn't see, because she didn't have much control over her eyelids and that made her worried.

But she was proud to admit she was sober enough to realize what was going on.

She was drinking with two men she met as many days ago. One of them was pouring her shot after shot, while the other one kept staring at her. Bella stole a glance at the one staring at her and wasn't disappointed. His jade eyes met hers and she felt his gaze _everywhere_.

Bella forced herself up straighter, tugging her shirt further down her torso. "Okay. Let's do it."

Emmett looked at her, his head tilted slightly. "Seriously?" Bella nodded and Edward shrugged. "Awesome!" Emmett fell to the floor in a heap, clapping his hands together. "Okay. Bella, truth or dare?"

_Shit._ "Uhh, truth?"

Emmett snickered. "Who in this room do you find attractive?"

Bella's eyes went wide. The look he was giving her made it seem like he knew something. Mentally rewinding the past two days, Bella made sure she hadn't said anything directly. She got confused after a second or two and decided to answer his question. "Pass."

"You pass you strip!" Emmett said triumphantly.

"Fuck. Fine." Bella bit her lip, her glassy eyes falling to her feet. "Edward." She said quietly, hoping he wouldn't hear her, but Emmett would and give up.

Emmett smirked and leaned toward her, cupping his ear with both hands. "What was that Bella? Speak up."

Bella cringed, regretting opening her mouth. "I said Edward."

Emmett grabbed her by the shoulders, pulling her close to his side. "For the last time Bells, can't hear you. Speak up!"

"I fucking said Edward, okay!"

Then the room went silent.

**Reviews are better than yelling. **


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter Fourteen**

**Uhh, two in one day? HOW MUCH DO YOU FUCKING LOVE ME? **

**So I have some heavy competition in the fanfiction department because my bffffffffff an ocean away from me is obsessed with "Supernatural" 333333333 shit. So, my goal is to distract her ****from that with my epicness.**

**But apparently ****she loves me,****so I guess it's okay, cause I mean, I love her too. A little. But she's lame. So it's kinda give and take. Ya know? Anyway.**  
**ON WITH IT.**

"I didn't- I mean… I'm sorry!" Bella said, biting her tongue to stop the onslaught of tears threatening to fall.

She heaved herself off the floor, knocking over empty bottles and shot glasses alike in her haste to get upstairs. She lost her balance as she ascended the stairs with one hand still over her mouth. It wasn't until she was in the safety of her room, that she let go, sobbing hysterically into her king-sized pillow.

She had actually admitted, to the world that she was attracted to Edward. That she found sex god, anything but ordinary. "Ugh..."

Bella jumped as her door flew open, bouncing off her wall with a horrendous slam that made her heart hammer in her chest. She peeked over the top of her pillow, holding it against herself as a makeshift shield in case it really was an intruder.

She couldn't depend on Emmett and Edward considering how cocked they truly were.

"Bella..." Edward stumbled through her doorway, stretching his arms out to steady himself. "Fuck, I'm drunk."

Bella didn't remove the pillow from her face, instead raising it higher to hide the blush that had bloomed on her face. She couldn't blame it on the booze; she was past the warm and fuzzy part of her buzz. She had finally stepped into the "_I'll take the rest of the time to regret every aspect of my life_" drunk.

"Go away." Her voice was muffled by the pillow, but not an ounce of her cared.

"Bella," Edward took a few more hesitant steps towards her, losing his balance at the last second.

Bella braced herself for the impact, taking a deep breath and clenching every muscle in her body in preparation for his body being on top of hers.

Then it happened.

With his toe partially stuck in the carpet he collapsed on top of her, their chests pressing together in the most perfect of ways. Instinctively her arms wound around his waist, holding him to her, every fiber of her being not allowing her to let go.

He shifted his weight slightly; Bella could feel his arms pushing against the mattress on either side of her head, pushing his body up. She frowned at the loss of contact, but quickly realized he wasn't leaving her bed.

Bella took a deep breath as their gazes locked.

Then he licked his lips.

**I really like cliffhangers. **

**Reviews are better than watching Edward stumble into your room.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter Fifteen**

**Fuck my ocean away bff and her "Supernatural" "feels". **

**I officially declare this Edward, my ocean away bff (aka Erin) her boyfriend. Because when it gets late, her head goes psycho and she needs something to keep her sane. I guess. Yeah… She's kinda my muse too. Hence all the chapters. **

"Bella, I-I shouldn't be here."

Bella's entire body deflated at his words. "You don't want to be?" Tears started brimming on her eyelids. She was such a teary drunk.

"No." Edward's brow furrowed, his eyes darkening from the shadow his face casted. "Don't you hurt?" He shook his head. "Aren't I hurting you? Like pushing, no. Squishing you! Aren't I squishing you?"

Bella looked up into his eyes, relishing in the smile that appeared on her face at his proximity. "No." Then she remembered earlier and why he was up here and she quickly changed her mind. "I mean yes! Get off- go!"

He scrambled off her, falling ass first onto the wood floor. Confusion swept across his face. "But you said…"

"I'm sorry." Bella grabbed her pillow and shielded her face. "I didn't mean it."

Edward got up onto his knees, inching his way toward her. "Really?"

Bella leaned away from him as he got closer, pushing her ass as close to the other edge of her bed as she could. He took the hint though, falling back onto his heels. "Yes. It was just, with the stuff that Emmett had… And I couldn't control what I was saying."

"Drunk speak, is honest speak."

Bella shook her head, burrowing her chin into the cased down feathers. "It's lies."

Edward hunched over, his body coming just slightly closer to her. Bella didn't react this time; she stayed where she was with one leg crossed over the other and her pillow firmly in her grasp.

Bella looked into his eyes, mesmerized by the color. They were bright, and full of an emotion Bella wasn't too quick to identify. He rose slightly, resting his arms on the bed. He whispered, "Bella, I find you attractive too."

Moving slowly and carefully, Edward gently pried the pillow out of her arms, replacing her empty palms with one of his own. Using his free hand he reached forward traced the apple of her cheek with his thumb, a goofy grin appearing on his face.

"Can I kiss you?"

**Don't hate me. I love you all. **

**Reviews are better than even better questions.**


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter Sixteen**

**So far, if you do the math, I've gotten the equivalent of 1,000 hits per chapter. Aka 15,000. 135 mother fucking people alerted this. Like they really want to read it. *****cries***** 72 reviews, 87 favorites and 19 people felt the need to favorite me. Not the story, ME.**

**I love you all, if I could, I would hug each and every one of you. But, I don't fly enough to get the frequent flier miles so that wouldn't work out…**

Sane Bella tried to force herself to be the adult, to not allow this to happen. _I'm drunk, he's drunk, and this is a bad idea._

On the other hand, the side of Bella that _had_ dreams instead of squashing dreams put up a good fight. _Being drunk isn't a good enough of an excuse. If he could ask you, he's sober enough to know what he's saying._

_But what if he regrets it?_

_Remember what he said, "drunk speak is honest speak". Go for it._

"Yes…"

His eyes went wide, his mouth forming this delicious smile. "Really?"

Bella wanted to kick him, and kiss him. But kick him for being stupid, for finding the need to ask. Did he not own a mirror? Even if she was her awkward sober self, if he asked, chances are after a while she'd roll onto her back, open her legs and say "please".

She didn't want to know why he had to ask, she didn't really care. All she wanted to know was what his lips tasted like and she used her drunkenness and lack of inhibitions to find out.

Grabbing him by the collar of his t-shirt, Bella pulled him into a standing position, which in reality was no easy feat. She looked up into his eyes, stunned by the emotions swirling in the green.

"Yes." She whispered again.

Edward shifted his weight, spreading his legs slightly. He was standing in between her legs with his hands at his sides and Bella knew that wasn't close enough. Still holding his collar in her hands she tugged him closer then let her hands slide down his chest. Over every perfectly toned muscle until she reached his hands.

He looked confused, lost and disoriented until Bella tangled their fingers together and smiled. It was as if that was the final okay he needed before he snapped into action. He used his neck to meet her halfway then brushed his lips against hers in the lightest of touches.

It was those light touches that set her body on fire. That urged her backwards, pulling him on top of her, back to how they were when he first stumbled into her room. Instinctively her legs wrapped around him, causing his lips to press harder against hers.

With every light nibble, gentle breath and delicious kiss he pressed to her mouth Bella's hands explored his body. They went from his hair, getting lost in the bronze strands, to the broad expanse of his back, down to the hem of his shirt.

"Bella…" He groaned into her neck as she pushed it up his torso.

She was afraid he would say no, this was too far with a stranger, that this was a bad idea and he had sobered up and he didn't want to. But he didn't. He leaned backwards and pulled the fabric over his head with a quick tug.

Bella was speechless at being able to freely touch his skin. Just as their lips met again, hungrily exploring, her door flew open.

"What the ever-loving fuck?"

**I wrote this as quickly as possible, trying to get it up before my laptop died. I'm too lazy to go upstairs to get the power cord. No way. **

**That awkward moment when you put up a chapter even though you think it's shit.**

**I really like Emmett.**

**Reviews are better that having Edward on top of you… Well no. But you should review anyway.**


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter Seventeen**

**So, I'm like really close to 100 reviews. Kind of a pathetic number, but the fact that it's even in the double digits is making me shit myself in surprise. (Too much information? Sorry…)**

Emmett covered his eyes with both hands. "Shit! I'm not here; I didn't see a thing. Never mind… Carry on!"

Edward groaned and Bella knew that wasn't a good, "keep going" sound. He rolled off her and sat on the edge of her bed, awkwardly wringing his hands in front of himself.

"Thanks Emmett." Bella said sarcastically.

With an ashamed smile and an awkward wave goodbye Emmett left her room, abandoning the pair.

"I'm still drunk." He reached down and pulled his shirt over his head, causing Bella to frown like a child. "Fuck." He heaved himself off her bed and turned to face her. "I'm so sorry. Forcing myself- and with Emmett. I just, shit. I'm sorry. Goodnight?"

Bella blinked a few times; confused by the amount of times he interrupted himself and swore under his breath. Why did it matter that he was still drunk? Bella was in too good of a mood for it to be squashed under the shoe of reality.

"Do you regret it?" She found herself saying without her mind's permission.

Edward scoffed from her doorway. "Fuck no." He looked into her eyes and the amount of vulnerability she saw in his gaze made her heart skip a beat. "Do you?"

Bella blushed and reiterated his words back to him.

"What does it mean now?" He said in a small voice.

Trying to find the confidence the booze should have given her; Bella slid to her preferable side of the bed and patted the empty space. "It means you can stay." Bella quickly added "if you want too" at the end. Confidence be damned, she didn't want to sound too pushy.

"I want too."

Edward slowly walked back over to her bed; his eyes flashing from her to the bedding then back to her. He licked his lips and tugged off his shirt, mumbling something about "sleeping naked" with a blush before slipping under next to her.

It took Bella a good solid five minutes before she recovered from realizing she was going to have sex god in her bed, under the sheets with her, lacking a shirt for the night. As she turned off the lights and pulled her door almost closed her thoughts ran away from her.

"Is this wrong?" She said as she joined him under the covers.

He boldly reached out and pulled her into his arms. "It doesn't feel that way."

She smiled into his chest. No it fucking doesn't.

**I really feel like this chapter doesn't fit, that it's all way to fast and blah blah blah. But seriously, tell me. Is this a bad one? **

**Ugh, I honestly apologize for posting this piece of shit. Oh well.**

**Reviews are better than not regretting it. **


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter Eighteen**

**So, I love you all. If polygamy wasn't frowned upon, we would all be married right now. You all made my day by telling my how much you liked my shitty chapter. **

**Legit, indescribable emotions all over the place. As my bfffff would say, "so much feels" but in a non-sexual way. **

Bella was hot all over, but not in a good way. Add that to the pounding headache that decided to show up to the party and she was not a happy camper. She carefully cracked on eye open, automatically shielding it from the light she felt on her face.

A deep groan from her left startled her. And had her vault herself out of her bed and land on the floor in a position similar to the fetal position. She peeked at the mass curled up under her sheets and grinned despite the pain everywhere.

Edward was still in her bed.

"Where the hell… Bella?"

Bella patted down her head as discreetly as possible before giving him a quiet "good morning".

"Why are you on the floor?"

Bella blushed as she pulled herself up. "I forgot you were, uh in my bed."

Edward nodded in understanding as he sat up, raising his knees under the blankets. "Can we talk for a second?"

Bella's eyes went wide, her thoughts instantly taking a turn for the worse. _He's going to say he regretted it, that we should act like it didn't happen and go back to being roommates._

"Okay…" Bella slid on the bed, crossing her arms and legs, staying as far away from him as possible.

"Don't be afraid." He slowly reached toward her, taking her hand. "I just, I don't want you to think I do this sort of thing often. I don't 'love 'em and leave 'em'. I don't really date either. For a while my family actually thought I was gay." He blushed. "Fuck, I really just said that…"

"I'm confused."

Edward squeezed her hand but didn't let go. "I don't do one night stands. Sex or not, last night, that's not the end of it."

"So you want to continue whatever this could be?"

Edward smiled and pulled her onto his lap. She instantly threw her arms around his neck, smiling as her fingers tangled in his hair. "I completely do."

Bella couldn't prevent the shit-eating grin that spread across her mouth as he leaned forward and pressed his lips to hers.

**Reviews are a little better than waking up next to Edward. **


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter Nineteen **

**THREE FUCKING REVIEWS AWAY FROM 100. THREE. **

**This is long, because if I ended it where I wanted too, it would have only been 200 ish words. So, you're welcome. (it might actually be the longest chapter yet…)**

Talk about being awkward. When Edward excused himself to wash up for the day, he kissed Bella's forehead and picked up his shirt. Then he proceeded to knock into her dresser, kick over a few boxes and slam into the door after not realizing it was closed.

Bella couldn't tell if it was because he wanted to look at her the entire time, or if he was trying to avoid eye-contact altogether.

Either way, Bella wasn't having it. He wanted to explore the chance of Bella, and that was all she needed to dump Mike from her memory banks and resist the urge to grab life by the horns and fuck that bitch up.

Did she mention she was still a little buzzed?

Not allowing anything to put a damper her mood, she put her hair in a messy bun and stalked out of her room. The hallway bathroom was closed and Bella could hear the distinct sound of the shower running which made her thoughts dance around to the idea of Edward in the shower.

Naked in the shower.

Bella practically floated down the stairs at that mental image.

"Morning Bells!" Emmett's voice boomed, echoing in her ears.

Bella's feet faltered as she hit the bottom step. "Too loud Emmett."

"Sorry! But we uh, have company!"

_More with the yelling._

It wasn't until she saw a familiar color hair on a totally unfamiliar body that she started to get worried.

There could only be one other person in the world with the same hair color as Edward, and not be him. His mother was in town?

Oh hell no.

Bella felt bile rise in her throat, fear choking her. She didn't move from the bottom of the staircase, silently praying the body wouldn't turn around and save for Emmett's announcing her, she could make a silent escape.

As she turned around to tip toe her way back upstairs, she crashed into a damp, shirtless, boxer wearing Edward. She ended up losing her footing and sliding face first down the entire front of his body and hitting her head against the stairs.

Repeat, the entire front.

"Fuck!"

Arms wrapped around her, familiar, comfortable arms that were warm and brought her right back to last night. She murmured his name and rested her head in the crook of his neck, not caring where he could possibly be taking her that wasn't upstairs.

She liked being in his arms.

"Bella? Are you okay?"

Instead of bothering to speak, Bella just hummed against his skin, letting her hands roam over the glorious surface that was his chest.

Bella shifted in his lap, sighing heavily. "You're soft." She whispered with a dreamy smile into his shoulder.

"Bella, why did you fall, uh into my- uh me?"

"Hmm. Pretty hair." Footsteps sounded behind her, causing Bella to burrow herself deeper into Edward. She hated the amount of pain that was coursing through her head, but if it meant she could stay where she was, sacrifices would willingly be made.

"Honey that might be my fault."

It was quiet for a second before Edward asked, "Mom?"

Bella groaned, the sound full of guilt, and a little bit of fear. Then everything went black.

**If you all realize something about Edward in the reviews, I'll do an outtake of his shower ;)**

**It's weird that now, like just now - well not **_**just**_** now – but now, I realized that people are reading my writing and they're liking it. Totally gonna delve a little bit here, but it's my dream to have that. Have people read, comment and be grateful for my writing. Not trying to sound like a huge ego/power trip, but holy shit. I'm fucking a month away from being 18, and damnit, people are liking my shit! I'm getting emails left and right about alerts, EVEN WHEN I THINK THEY'RE BAD. **

**I. Love. You. All. Legit. 3**

**Reviews are not even fucking close to the same scale of sliding down the front of Edward's body. **


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter Twenty**

**This was a bitch to write. **

**I'm not dead. I just have a life. And for the record, while I am SO JESUS SHITTING grateful (no sarcasm intended) for the attention this has been getting, I'm writing it for myself. I'm not gonna update for you people. I'm not gonna write a billion words in one day for you people. I'll write and I'll update when I fucking want to. I'm from America. FREE FUCKING COUNTRY BITCHES. (did that make anyone laugh?...) **

**I FUCKING SURPASSED 100 REVIEWS. **

**Anyway, someone got it, so outtake will be out probably before chapter 21. But like always, I MAKE NO PROMISES. **

"We should take her to the hospital! Damnit Emmett, why didn't you let me call the ambulance? What if something is seriously wrong with her? So fucking help me-"

"Edward! Language!"

Sharp, indescribable – like someone decided to try and tattoo your brain with a rusty needle – pain was making her head throb. Bella hated that part about injuries, that you can feel your heartbeat wherever it happened. Healing cuts especially, she hated it. It was bad enough she could feel it in her ribcage; she didn't need her pulse amplified.

"Ow…"

"Hells Bells?"

Bella waved her arm, trying to get ride of Emmett's voice. Why was he so loud?

"What do you need Bella?"

Edward's voice.

Bella felt her body relax at the velvety tones of his voice.

"Sleep." Almost as quickly as she responded, the warmth surrounded her vanished. Against her brain's painful protests she sat straight up and forced her eyes open. "Edward?"

He hurried to her side, "I'm calling an ambulance. You're going to the hospital. You hit your head on the floor and God knows if you-"

Bella slapped her hand over his mouth. "Stop. You're warm. No hospital." Bella raised her arms, silently asking him to hold her again.

Sure she was acting like a child. Her head was on fire, the rest of her was cold and Edward was willing to hold her. Like she wouldn't jump on that kind of an opportunity.

"Promise me you won't fall asleep." Edward whispered into her ear as he settled her on his lap.

Bella just nodded and closed her eyes, allowing his even breathing to relax her.

The same voice that reprimanded Edward earlier, said, "should I leave?" in a quiet voice.

Bella face contorted in confusion, even from behind her closed eyes, her expression was calculating. Why was there another voice? Who the hell _was_ the other voice?

"No, mom. I just… Shit." Edward sighed heavily. "This is our roommate Bella."

Bella cringed, then started to pray. Pray to whatever god that would listen to instantly boost her acting skills and allow her to pull off being totally out of it until Emmett and Edward's mother left.

Hopefully soon.

**PS, it's the fact that he's still (even at this moment in time) in his boxers. And only his boxers. **

**Reviews are better than **


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter Twenty One**

**My ocean away bff is the Bella to my Edward, the jelly to my peanut butter, the chocolate to my milk (even though that one sounds dirty). She is my muse. And I hate her for it. **

Bella's nose started working before the rest of her body came online. The smell of a freshly home cooked meal that wasn't threatened beyond an inch of its life infiltrated her nose, turning on every other sense. She cringed as she tried to sit up, barely remembering why she was sore all over in the first place. Then she remembered.

_Oh right, sliding down Edward's practically naked body and continuing my decent downstairs face first. _

Rubbing her eyes in an attempt to gain her bearings and force herself to move, Bella overheard voices wafting down the hall from the kitchen. From her perch on the couch in the living room she could hear everything.

"How long has she been living here?"

Pause. "A few days… Look, it's not bad! I mean nothing happened, _exactly_, technically. I just, she's ugh."

"Finish your thought dear."

"She's everything, yet she's still a stranger. I feel like I know so much about her when I really don't. I know she's from Forks, that her father is the chief and her mother works at an elementary school. I'm not sure what her favorite color is, but I know her favorite band is Mumford & Sons.

"I know she hates coffee creamers and drinks her coffee black. I know her nose wrinkles when she's uncomfortable or doesn't like something and I know she blushes when she hears a compliment. And I know she's beautiful."

"Why do you say all that like it's a bad thing. You don't not know this woman Edward. _I_ clearly don't know her, but you like her."

"I do."

His mother must have opened the oven because ten seconds after she didn't respond Bella was hit with a gust of something heavenly. "Stop over thinking this honey. Just because you've been burned once, doesn't mean you should write off trying, forever."

Edward scoffed. "I was more than just burned _mother_. I was practically drowning in gasoline. And ya know what, fuck that metaphor. I put my heart out on the line for Jane and that bit me in the ass. I don't want to jump head first into this and never make it back out."

"But you want to try, don't you?"

"I really do."

**Reviews are better than wanting to try. **


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter Twenty Two**

**Happy days are here again. And my birthday is in 13 days. **

**Enjoy.**

Bella didn't look up from her dish of homemade pot-roast with every possible side dish and extra plates fixings. She hadn't put anything in her mouth, instead pushing it around her dish to make it look like she was eating. She didn't have an appetite.

She was so confused and conflicted and part of her felt it was just karma for eavesdropping of Edward and his mother's conversation.

So many different thoughts were running through her mind at once. Who burned Edward? Bella made a mental note to find out and torch the bitch. Is he completely single, or emotionally tied down?

"Bella, dear, tell me a little about yourself? It seems my sons have been hiding a real gem from me."

Bella blushed at the term of endearment, freezing in her seat all in the same second. In being lost in her own thoughts she hadn't been paying attention to anything Elizabeth or Edward or Emmett had been saying.

"I uh, I don't- what would you like to know?"

Elizabeth looked thoughtful. "Well, start with the basics. What do you do for a living?"

Bella cringed, not sure how to field that one. "I freelance. Little opinion articles, sometimes "how to's", sometimes blog type entries. It depends on what people need." She shook her head. "I graduated UW with honors and a degree in creative writing with the idea of writing a book and getting published, but that was shot down quickly."

"What genre would your own book be, when you get the chance to settle down and write it?"

_Such probing fucking questions_, Bella thought to herself. "I don't think I can label something that hasn't been created. There are certain genres I feel more comfortable in, but it's difficult to imagine the basis of my career."

Elizabeth nodded, hopefully taking Bella's not so nice response as a sign to back off with the tough questions. Her head was still throbbing slightly from her previous run in with a basically naked Edward.

While she would never tell him, he really was the reason she fell down the stairs. In a haste to avoid his mother or not, she could have side swept him if it weren't for his lack of shirt. And pants.

Blushing at the memory, Bella excused herself, deciding to call it a day. She needed to move past the craziness that was today and start fresh. As she started to stalk up the stairs, someone called her name, instantly catching her attention.

"Bella, can I talk to you for a second?"

**Who do we think needs to talk to her? What the hell are they gonna say? **

**Reviews are better than not having a day end. Even though it really needed to end.**


	23. Chapter 23

**Chapter Twenty Three**

**So a lot of people said that Bella was a bitch last chapter…? What if you fell down the stairs, hit your head on the step then was expected to play nice and have dinner with your boyfriend, but not really your boyfriend's and his brother's mother? **

**Yeah, take potential brain damage into consideration people.**

**Anyway, only dazzleglo got it correct, so WIN!**

Gripping the banister tightly, Bella turned around on the third step, awkwardly staring down at Emmett's shy smile. For a split second she was afraid she had said something that offended the entire Cullen posse, or maybe her abrupt departure wasn't nice.

"Everything is okay Hells Bells, I just need a favor."

Bella slowly walked down the last few stairs, standing face to chest with Emmett. Bella cocked her head to the side, trying to figure him out. "What can I do for you?"

He toed the floor, stealing a glance over his shoulder. "This isn't easy for me to say, but I travel a lot, well you know that. And it makes me lonely. Ugh." A faint blush spread across cheeks. "Do you know any single ladies that wouldn't mind a little Emmett in their life?"

Bella bit her lip to try and hide the laughter threatening to bubble up. Big, hulking, not too bad on the eyes, Emmett needed a date? Reality quickly set in before she could release her laugh.

Bella hadn't talked to her friends since she moved in with Mike almost eight months ago. The instant she had a copy of the apartment key, all ties were practically cut.

Bella looked around the first floor of her new home, then back to her new favorite roommate. She could start over, get her friends back and become the woman she always wanted to be.

"Sure Emmett. I'll see what I can do. But, if I may, what's with all the secrecy?"

His eyes went wide for a second before he shook his head. "Edward, he uh, declared me sort of a 'man slut', literally hand wrote my reputation and had it framed. Since then, I made it a point to uh refrain from the dating scene. But now…"

"Now?"

"Six months is too long of a forced dry spell, lemme tell ya that."

Bella giggled at the way he waggled his eyebrows at the end of his sentence. "I got you Em."

She patted his shoulder, leaving him at the foot of the stairs as she ascended them for the second time. She was grateful she made it up the staircase without any further interruption, and allowed herself to drift off to sleep on sheets that still smelled like Edward.

**Who do we want to see first? Rosalie, Alice or check in with the padres? **

**Reviews are better than doing favors. **


	24. Chapter 24

**Chapter Twenty Four**

**No fam, just a little visit from Sex God. **

_Knock. Knock. Knock._

Bella groaned and punched her pillow, hard, in an effort to ignore the bastard on the other side of her bedroom door. Whoever it was, was going to face a wrath so unheard of, for ruining her broken sleep.

"Go away." She ground out, rolling over to face the door, keeping her eyes closed and body sufficiently covered with bedding.

"I uh, have breakfast?"

Bella shot straight up, cringing at the automatic response her eyes had, opening against her will and better judgment. She knew that voice, dreamed about it and secretly lusted after.

Edward.

Bella patted down her head, hoping to God her hair was less of a rat's nest than she thought it felt like. "Yeah, oh! Um, come in?"

Bella shook her head at the obvious uncertainty in her voice. It was just Sex God, just Edward. The man who wanted to try to be with _her,_ no one else.

His expression was bashful when he poked his head through her doorway. In his hands was a tray covered in an array of food. "I know you normally eat cereal, and I don't know if you like eggs. Fuck I hope you're not allergic. Shit I should have asked. But I have pancakes too. But I haven't made them in years so there's only one because I burned the rest. And there's coffee and I know you do drink it black. I have fruit too; I hope you're not allergic to any of this. Fuck. Here."

Underneath the blush on her cheeks was probably the biggest grin she has ever sported. No one had ever taken the time to actually take care of her. She stared down at the amount of food and licked her lips in anticipation.

"Thank you." She said quietly, still in awe of his offering.

"Yeah." He scratched the back of his neck and turned on his heel. "I'll just uh, leave you to it, I guess."

Bella let out an obnoxious laugh. "I might be hungry, but there's no way I can eat this all by myself." She scooted over, offering the right side of her bed. "Join me?"

She knew the second he sat down next to her; she was giving more than just a seat. She was giving a little bit of her heart to the awkward Sex God beside her.

**I have a vague, very fucking vague idea of the next few chapters. Many people said they wanted Rose, but okay, long story. On my way home tonight, I had a random idea of Edward bringing her breakfast to make sure she was alive and I wanted that to be this chapter, obviously.**

**So this took a little sharper turn than I expected because these fuckers never listen. Rose will be the first friend to be introduced, but Renee will be up next.**

**Be ready.**

**How do y'all think things are moving? Too fast in the emotions department? Too slow? Share your thoughts, I love reading them!**

**Reviews are better than breakfast in bed. **


	25. Chapter 25

**Chapter Twenty Five**

**Again, it's midnight, just like yesterday (or today but not today if you think about it – holy mind fuck – ) and I'm on a roll. Enjoy. **

**Im so glad the few people who did read my authors note at the end of the last chapter had said they thought it was moving along well, that means so much!**

Bella patted her stomach, a satisfied smile appearing on her face. The entire meal consisted of Edward feeding Bella from his hand and vice versa, throwing in a few choice words whenever food was dropped purposely or not.

It wasn't until she heard a familiar shrill voice that she thought that nothing could ruin her day today.

"Bella, honey!"

Edward looked perplexed. "Who's that?"

Blushing a fierce red, Bella threw her covers off her body and rushed around in search of better clothes as she responded. "That's _my_ mother." Bella just wished she knew why Renee was here in the first place, or how she knew Bella was _here_.

"Be down in one second!" She hollered in response to avoid her mother going on a search and destroy rampage.

"Do you want me to go?"

Bella shook her head, but her words betrayed her. "You probably should. I love my mother, but her perceptiveness only gives us enough time to hide and pray she doesn't pick up on anything."

Edward froze in his place standing in the middle of her floor. "What? Does that- do you mean you don't want her to know about what um, whatever we are?"

Shit. Bella slapped her forehead and turned to him, dropping the few clothes she had gathered on her bed. She cautiously approached him, wrapping her arms around his waist with a sigh. "I do, just not know. Everything is still so… new. I don't need her getting in the middle of 'whatever we are'."

Smiling up at him and hoping her words really were enough, Bella kissed his cheek and left his embrace, scurrying into her closet to change.

"Okay then." She heard the smile in his voice as he walked away.

"Fuck, mom is here. Fuck." Bella chanted silently under her breath as she zipped her jeans closed.

Maybe Renee would be tolerable. Maybe she would forget something at home and leave, giving Bella enough time to lock the door and hide. Or maybe, just maybe she didn't bring Charlie with her and would say her "hellos and goodbyes" and leave quickly.

Maybe Bella would actually be lucky and any of those possibilities would be true.

Bella shook her head at herself. Renee was never easy, or forgetful, or tolerable.

She didn't bother hiding her annoyance and worry as she stalked down the stairs to her awaiting doom.

**How should Renee be? Crazy or flustered? I'm thinkin' her first interaction to be with Emmett and stunned by his sheer size and beauty. Yes?**

**Reviews are better than more surprise visits and chapters getting away from you…**


	26. Chapter 26

**Chapter Twenty Six**

**Look at how long it sort of is!**

"Honey! Why didn't you tell me you were moving in with such a wonderful gentleman? Much better than that Michael guy you were hanging with." Renee nudged her side. "I approve." She whispered with a knowing grin.

Bella cringed at what her mother was inferring. "I'm not- he's not my… Emmett is just my roommate."

Emmett waggled his eyebrows at her as he threw his arm over her shoulder. "Yeah, Hells Bells and I have a love hate sibling type, relationship. Not to be confused with anything romantical. I wouldn't do my little sis. Nah, that's my brother's job."

Bright crimson was an understatement of how flushed Bella's face was at his words. Instantly cutting Renee off at the pass she said, "No! It's… Don't worry about it mom. How did you even find out where I was?"

Renee actually had the audacity to look ashamed. "Well you didn't tell us where you were going and your father and I were afraid something could happen to you and we wouldn't know, so I might have taken it upon myself to search your things.

"You wrote the address down right on that little ad. Sweetie, it was sticking out from under your bed, so I took a little leap of faith… And um, you have quite the collection of tampons under there too."

Between his small bouts of laughter Emmett added, "She's just lookin' out for you Hells."

Bella crossed her arms over her chest as she shrugged off Emmett's meaty arm. She wasn't sure who she wanted to direct her glare at, but then decided her mother deserved it more. "Goodbye Emmett."

"What? I just… Fine." He spun on his heel and practically galloped away.

"Give me a hug baby, I haven't seen you in a week!"

Bella rolled her eyes as her mother pulled her into a tight hug, her arms constricting around Bella's neck. When she lived with Mike, it seemed like her mother really didn't give a shit where she was, but since she moved closer to home it was like they were close again. Instead of fighting it Bella embraced her mother, inhaling the flowery scent of her shampoo.

"So that nice young man is single? He would be perfect for that scary friend of yours, Rosary, Rosemary. Whatever that pretty girl's name was. Have you spoken to her recently? Play a little matchmaker."

Bella stared down at the floor. "I haven't spoken to _Rosalie_ or Alice in ages…"

Renee cocked her head to the side before plopping herself down on the sofa and patting the space next to her. "Why not?"

Bella wrung her hands in front of herself as she spoke. "Before it was the fact that I really had no time while I was moving in with Mike, then they stopped trying and I haven't tried calling them back. It's like they just cut all ties with me. If I didn't get along so well with Emmett and his uh, brother then I probably wouldn't have anyone."

Renee patted her hand in support. "You'll always have your father and I, never forget us, okay?"

Bella found herself nodding. "Yeah."

"Now I want to meet Emmett's brother. If he's half as good looking as he is, then I better schmooze and ensure my future son-in-law likes my company."

Bella groaned and covered her face with her hands. Just what she needed, Renee getting up in Edward's business. He wasn't half as good looking as Emmett, he was twice as.

The idea of competing with her mother was enough motivation to distract Renee with promises of coffee and shopping. Maybe that would get her minds away from him for the time being.

**Guess who they're gonna see on their little shopping spree! Guess! Guess!**

**Reviews are better than tampons and chitchat.**


	27. Chapter 27

**Chapter Twenty Seven**

**Honestly, I never thought this story would ever get this far, this much attention – this quickly. I'm in awe every time I get an email alerting me to someone's interest. **

**So, holy shit. I love you all. **

"Renee, I don't know how to say this diplomatically so I'll just say it. I really don't want to go _near_ 'Victoria's Secrets' with you let alone offer any form of advice on items you're interested in. The fact that you and Charlie had to have been, ugh, _together_ once for me to be here is enough to know for a lifetime."

Renee just smirked and tugged on Bella's hand, pulling her into the store without another word. Her face instantly lit up with all the items laid out before her and Bella took the time to escape her mother's hold and get some distance between them.

"Don't talk to me." Bella said as she collapsed onto one of the pink striped chairs. "I'll pout in this corner until your filthy needs are met by some poor unsuspecting employee."

Renee handed Bella her shopping bags with a sharp roll of her eyes. "Just keep throwing around that college degree. I gave you life young lady, I can take it back any time I see fit."

Bella waved her mother off, stashing the bags underneath her legs as she got comfortable. She let her eyes wander, skipping over her mother's familiar head of hair. Instead, her eyes focused out the decaled window, watching different people passing by.

She took in their expressions, their body language and whom they were walking or talking with. Everyone acted differently, some happy, others quiet the opposite. No two people were alike and that surprised Bella the most. And the fact that she sounded like a stalker, that surprised her also.

People watching was the creepiest pastime ever.

It wasn't until she decided to finally stop staring at strangers that she saw another face she wasn't prepared to see. Different emotions started coursing through her veins, she didn't know what to do being separated by the glass or not.

It hadn't been long and all the wounds she thought had healed were torn right open and Bella couldn't handle the sudden overwhelming feeling of helplessness. She just wanted to go home and curl up on the couch and watch Emmett make an ass of himself as he watched football.

As the face on the other side of the glass lifted his arm, she cringed and closed her eyes, because she refused to look at Mike any longer.

**Reviews are better than wounds tearing open. **


	28. Chapter 28

**Chapter Twenty Eight **

Bella took a deep breath as she counted the number of times the other line kept ringing in her ear. The familiar computer recorded voice asking her to leave a message made her heart skip a beat. While the incessant ringing was proof that she wasn't being ignored, it was hard to stomach the idea of spilling her guts out to an answering machine.

"_Thank you for calling Hale Mechanic's head mechanic. Sorry I can't take your call. Leave me your name, number and a brief message and I'll respond when I can."_

"Hi Rosalie. It's Bella. Uh, Bella Swan. Look I know that I'm probably the last person you want to talk to, but I really do miss you and Alice so much. I realize I wasn't the best friend, that I wasn't really a friend to you guys at all but Mike's out of the picture." Bella sighed. "The real reason I called is because I've been thinking one of my new roommates might be perfect for you and I just wanted to start talking to you two again. Please don't hate me. I'm so sorry for-"

Bella cringed at the beep that sounded from her phone. She got a decent amount of her point across, but still a small part of her had hoped she would actually reach Rose and be able to talk about everything and try to rekindle their friendship.

But she wouldn't allow herself to focus on the negative. She offered her cards, now all she had to do was wait until either of them called.

Literally.

**So uh. Hi. I'm not dead. Technically. But I am a fucking college student!**

**Classes started today and since I was so inspired by my Writing 101 teacher I decided to pump out another chapter and break up this uh, break I took. **

**I love you all so much, thank you for R&Ring so religiously.**

**Reviews are better than poker metaphors. **


	29. Chapter 29

**Chapter Twenty Nine**

"Bella are you okay?"

Looking up from her ringing cell phone into Edward's eyes was refreshing. It took her a second to respond even then all she could do was shake her head.

It had been days since she left the message for Rosalie on her phone. Days since she stuttered herself through a thirty second apology. And after all these days, Rose was finally calling her back and Bella was too chicken shit to answer her.

"Aren't you going to answer your phone?"

Bella chuckled nervously. "I should do that, shouldn't I?"

"Usually people like to actually speak instead of leave messages." He chuckled and gently ran his fingers down her arm, leaving Goosebumps behind their path. Edward grabbed her hand and slid his fingers between hers, giving her hand a light squeeze before nodding to her phone.

Bella knew there was only one more ring left before she'd miss her chance so with one last stolen glance at Edward she flipped her phone over and hit "send".

**Happy happy. **

**My life is shit. This is short. Suck my dick.**

**Reviews are better than goosebumps. **


End file.
